Gary (Video Game)
Gary is a bandit who first appeared in Season 1 of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Save-Lot Bandits. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Gary's life before the outbreak or as the outbreak began. He likely worked at Save Lots like most of the bandits. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 2: Starved for Help" Gary was one of the bandits who attacked and shot Mark with a crossbow. He was mentioned by another unnamed bandit that Lee Everett and a couple of other survivors witnessed on the road to the St. John's Dairy Farm. "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" He is later seen raiding the Travelier Motel with the rest of his bandit gang, assisting in lining up the prisoners, Gary training his gun on Kenny, as well as Katjaa. After the Unnamed Bandit 1 orders Drew to force open the doors of the motel, a distinguished "Yeah!" can be heard. It is most likely emanating from Gary. After the Unnamed Bandit proceeds to begin hashing out a deal with Lee Everett, Gary is unsure about this idea, and voices his concern. The other bandit begins to reprimand him, before he is shot in the head by Lilly. Gary stands, dumbfounded, yelling "Christ!", before being shot and killed, or possibly retreats to call in the other bandits (Determinant). Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gary has killed: *Duck (Caused) *Katjaa (Indirectly Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. In-Game Decision Drew shot by Lee (Unknown) If Doug is saved in Episode 1, he will shoot Linda, leaving Lee to deal with Gary and Drew. If Drew is shot, Gary will flee from the motor inn and call in the other bandits. Gary shot by Carley (Dead) If Carley is saved in Episode 1, she will shoot Linda and Gary leaving Drew to escape. Gary shot by Lee (Dead) If Doug is saved, Lee will choose to shoot Gary or Drew. If Gary is shot, it will result in him dying. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Through dialogue revealed by the Unnamed Bandit 1 and the Unnamed Bandit 2, it is revealed that the latter and Gary had been keeping scavenged food from trades for themselves. The Unnamed Bandit Two admitted that they had, and had eaten it all, too. This resulted in his death, and it is unknown if Gary received any punishment for this action. *Gary is one of six characters in the video game to survive a gunshot, the others being Kenny, Andrew St. John (Determinant), Drew (If Gary is shot), Lee Everett (Determinant) and Bonnie. *Depending on whether or not Lee decides to shoot Drew instead of Gary, Gary will run towards the gate to alert the rest of his gang. It is possible to shoot Gary in the buttock while he is jumping over the fence. This likely sealed his fate of being devoured by zombies due to the gunshot wound. Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Glasses User